The Master, Rose and a whole lot of mayhem
by Cookiepaw
Summary: Imagine the Master never got shot. One day, in the TARDIS, he lets slip a story about how to transport people across the void. The Doctor gets an idea, and suddenly: Rose is there! Pairings: Maybe MasterxRose, DoctorxRose or MasterxDoctor. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose landed so suddenly, she had almost not realised what had happened. One minute she had been standing there talking to Mickey, the next, she found herself spread-eagled on the cold, metal floor of…

She couldn't believe it. She was inside the TARDIS! She leapt to her feet, slightly dizzy, and stared around. Right there, next to the console, his hands on a couple of buttons, was the Doctor, practically beaming his face off.

She ran to him instantly, and he caught her as she flung her arms around him and embraced him. After about a minute, she pulled away from him, stunned.

"How did you get me back?" she whispered, hardly believing he was real.

"Oh, easy," said the Doctor. "I just reversed the void-suction setting, and pinpointed your exact location, making sure that the TARDIS was programmed only to pick up you, because you see," he held up a mug that had the word 'Rose' on it, "I fed it a sample of your DNA. And you told me to wash up that mug."

The Doctor had said this all rather fast, but before Rose could say anything, there was a sound of a man clearing his throat, and then a voice said, "I think I had something to do with it."

Rose wheeled around, surprised, and saw a man with short brown hair sitting on the chair the other side of the console. His hands were cuffed and he looked a little bored.

"Oh yes, I did have some help from the Master, here," said the Doctor.

"The Master?" Rose wondered.

"Fellow Time Lord," the Doctor explained quickly.

"But-"

Before she could say anything, the Master cut across her, getting casually to his feet. "I can't believe you didn't think of that before, Doctor. Surely a mind like yours could have come up with that?"

"I don't know; I was just being thick," snapped the Doctor. "Now we have to get going before we get sucked through the void and end up on some strange asteroid."

"D'you reckon Gallifrey's still alive in that world?" the Master wondered, more to himself than the Doctor or Rose. "Hmm…maybe there isn't even a Gallifrey."

The Doctor twisted a little dial on the console and pulled a lever. The TARDIS began to spin, faster and faster until…

_WHAM!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody was on the floor. The Doctor got straight to his feet, and studied the screen. Rose stood up slowly, and went to join him.

"Little help?" called the Master, his handcuffs preventing him from moving much.

The Doctor bounded over and heaved him up by the shoulders.

"So, who are you?" Rose addressed the Master.

"He told you, I'm a fellow Time Lord," was the reply.

"But all the Time Lords are dead!"

"Long story," said the Doctor. "And one which involves one Jack Harkness, New Earth and a Laser Screwdriver."

"Leave my Screwdriver out of this, Doctor!" the Master snapped, though he sounded more like he was joking than angry. "And you forgot to mention that…"

"Be quiet!" the Doctor warned him. Rose wondered what the Master had been about to say.

"So who are you, then?" asked the Master.

"Rose Tyler. I used to travel with the Doctor." She was beginning to think she sounded a bit like Sarah-Jane. "But I got sucked into that parallel world when we had to get rid of a load of cybermen and daleks."

"He showed you the daleks?" the Master said. "Wait, I thought all the daleks were gone, too."

"We thought they were," said the Doctor. "Turns out they had a secret order who used a Time Lord prison ship to carry millions of them, safely hiding in the void until they were ready to come through into our world. Dalek Caan still survives to this day."

"Really?" Rose was stunned. "Can't we go and find him, then? Track him, with that… tracker thing?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "I already have. I thought you two might like to come and help me out."

"Me as well?" asked the Master.

"Yep."

"No cuffs?"

"No handcuffs. But no Laser Screwdriver or anything else, either," the Doctor added. He grabbed some things out of his pocket. One of them was his Sonic Screwdriver, which he used to remove the Master's handcuffs, but the other two were some hoops that resembled more.

"These are electric cuffs," he explained. "Move thirty feet away from me and you'll receive an electric shock that'll fry your brainstem."

"Oh, thanks," the Master said, sounding glum.

"Why do you have to keep him locked up, anyway?" Rose asked.

"Apparently I'm a right old troublemaker," said the Master with a grin. "Yes, have to be supervised or I might try to conquer the world again. And it worked, as well. Until that-"

"Anyway…" the Doctor interrupted, fastening the hoops around the Master's wrists.

"Indeed," the Master added, sounding, for the first time, understanding.

"What are you two avoiding saying?" Rose asked, annoyed at the two Time Lords. Nobody answered her.

The Doctor flung open the doors of the TARDIS, and the three of them were instantly greeted with…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" the Doctor almost squeaked. A red-haired freckly woman was standing in front of them.

"Doctor!"

"Donna!" He stepped forward and shook her hand heartily. The Master and Rose exchanged confused glances. When the Doctor saw the looks on their faces, he introduced the mysterious stranger.

"Rose, Master, this is Donna," he explained.

"And who's she when she's at home?" Rose snapped.

"Now, now, Rose," the Master told her in a calming voice. Rose dropped her shoulders. "Haven't you heard of the Time Lord tradition?"

"I think so, yeah," Rose answered. "Is this the one where they just dump whoever they've been travelling with and move on to another person?"

"Yep, that's it," said the Master, smiling with satisfaction. "So, Doctor. Don't you owe Rose here an apology?"

"Look, this is the worst place to have an argument!" the Doctor spat. "We're about to be faced with a dalek!"

"Dalek, what?" stuttered Donna. Rose rolled her eyes. "So she doesn't even know what a dalek is?"

"She didn't even come with me!" the Doctor countered angrily. "I just bumped into her and helped her out of a sticky mess."

"So, this is the great 'Rose', then?" Donna said, stepping closer to Rose. "Don't know why you even travelled with her, Martian Boy. She's not very friendly. And what was this about Darlicks or something?"

"Where did she come after me, then, Doctor?"

"Would you both please shut up?"

"Were you just playing sad when she left?"

"How could you replace me?"

"I didn't replace you!"

The Master sat down on the floor, his legs pulled up over his chest, watching the scene in front of him, looking faintly amused. Suddenly, there came another shout above the rest.

"_HALT!_"

The sound was dry and metallic, and instantly everybody looked to the end of the corridor, where there stood none other than a dalek. The Master leapt to his feet, and stood in front of everyone in a defensive position.

"This is new," murmured the Doctor in his ear.

"What the hell is that?" asked Donna. Everybody shushed her.

"_Doctor, you are an enemy of the Daleks_," said the alien.

"What about me?" the Master ventured. "I'm just a non-supporter am I? Or am I even a friend? Or a loyal servant? Because if you think I am, you're a bit mistaken, dalek."

"_You will all be destroyed_!"

"How can you be sure of that?" asked the Doctor, moving forward. "It's taken you a few tries."

The dalek was speechless.

"So what's your plan this time, Caan?"

"_I am not Caan_," the dalek argued.

"What?"


End file.
